Aki no neko
by Aeshma-nya
Summary: Motochika est intrigué par le manque de combativité de son rival et va donc aller voir à Aki ce qui lui arrive... Après avoir bu une boisson au goût étrange. Motochika/Motonari, Lemon
1. Le début

**Note de l'auteur:**Voici une nouvelle fanfiction de mon couple préféré, Motochika/Motonari. Elle est totalement différente de l'autre, cette fois-ci, l'histoire se passe vraiment à l'ère Sengoku. Cette fic est située après que Motonari ai perdu contre Yukimura (désolée si je spoile).

**Couple : **Motochika/Motonari

**Style :** Humour/supernatural

**Rated:** M

**Aki no neko**

**Le début**

Je marche fièrement dans les quartiers de Shikoku, laissant mes cheveux argentés voler face à cette petite brise qui me fouette le visage. Je salue les villageois de mon unique œil et commence à partir pour ma demeure. Je m'appelle Motochika Chôsokabe, je suis le maître des terres de Shikoku. Cela fait plusieurs semaines maintenant que mon unique rival, Motonari Môri, ne s'est pas manifesté et ceci m'interpelle. J'appelle donc mes hommes pour une réunion de mise en compte. Lorsqu'ils sont tous arrivés, je me lève et annonce.

-Je vais faire cap sur Aki! Mais, j'y vais seul. Je ne compte pas me mettre en danger et je pourrai être discret.

Plusieurs de mes hommes commencent à rouspéter, j'avais prévu leur réaction.

-Je pars demain, et c'est pourquoi, j'aimerai faire une fête ce soir, tous ceux qui veulent venir le peuvent.

Après avoir débattu pendant plusieurs heures, j'ai finalement trouvé accord avec mes hommes. J'y vais seul.

Le soir, la fête a déjà commencé, un homme s'approche de moi avec un plateau.

-Un verre, Aniki, me demande-t-il.

-Merci.

Je prend une gorgée du liquide et me surprend à tousser. Ca a un drôle de goût, c'est assez désagréable. Je sors prendre l'air pour me refaire de ma folle idée de ce matin. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai voulu aller là-bas. Si ça se trouve, je ne reviendrai pas avant longtemps. Je soupire. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? Je vais juste voir pourquoi Môri ne bouge plus alors qu'avant, il était tout le temps en train de m'envoyer ses espions, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais rester prendre le thé avec lui… Je pouffe via cette pensée et m'imagine Môri en tablier en train de faire le thé avec sa mine déconfite qu'on pourrait décrypter comme un « qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? ». Je perd mon sourire en pensant au pire. Il a peut-être perdu toute envie de combattre après sa défaite contre Sanada. Si ça se trouve, on ne croisera plus jamais le fer, tous les deux. Tiens, c'est bizarre… Cette pensée me rend plutôt triste. Il a une si belle expression quand il se bat, bien qu'il n'arrête pas de se la péter avec ses « c'est un honneur que de se battre contre moi »… Le vent me sors de mes pensées et je comprend alors qu'il faut que je rentre.

Quand la fête est finie, tout le monde part et je vais me coucher avant de tomber et de m'endormir par terre.

Le lendemain, je me réveille sur les coups de onze heures et me prépare tranquillement avec un petit mal de crâne en bonus. Je pars ensuite pour mon bateau préparé la veille et monte dedans. Il n'est pas bien grand, vu que je suis seul, mais ce sera suffisant pour arriver à Chugoku. Je dis au revoir à mes hommes et pars. Le voyage paraît plutôt long quand il n'y a personne pour discuter mais je devrais faire avec…

Arrivé à Aki, je me dépêche de trouver des coins sombres pour ne pas me faire repérer. Il fait déjà nuit et je suis fatigué. Je repère une auberge puis entre en faisant attention aux villageois. Je prend une chambre et constate que l'aubergiste ne m'a pas reconnu, Etrange. Je monte à l'étage, entre dans la pièce que j'ai louée et m'installe sur le lit. Je me perd alors dans mes pensées. Les villageois n'avaient pas l'air très heureux. Môri a pourtant de quoi les faire vivre. J'aimerais pas habiter ici. Je m'endors sur mes réflexions et pars dans mes rêves.

Voilà un premier chapitre qui j'espère, vous laisse sur votre faim è_é.

Chôsokabe: Môri a perdu toute sa combativité?

Moi: A toi de le découvrir.

Môri: Arrêtez de faire des messes basses. Ce n'est pas ce pion qui me défera. Le Soleil me protège.

Moi: Alala, il repart dans son délire avec le Soleil.

*Môri dégaine*

Moi: Houla, je pense que je vais vous laisser.

*Les armes de Chô et Môri s'entrechoquent*


	2. Premier jour

Nous voici déjà dans un second chapitre. Je suis désolée si vous avez trouvé le premier court, je vais essayer de me refaire et d'écrire des chapitre plus longs.

**Premier jour**

Quand je daigne enfin me réveiller, mon œil me joue des tours et je n'arrive pas à avoir une vision net. La chambre était-elle aussi mauve hier soir? Je sors de ma couette et vais pour me mettre debout. Impossible. Je me suis déjà remis de ma soirée d'avant-hier pourtant. J'essaie alors d'attraper mon cache-œil… Quelle est cette main velue que je viens de voir? Des coussinets? Je regarde mon torse et le découvre totalement poilu. Où sont passés mes beaux muscles? Bon sang! Je descend du lit, cours… à quatre pattes, vers le miroir de la salle de bain. Une grand glace qui fait la largeur du mur est accrochée, un petit dessin est tracé en bas à gauche. Je me regarde…Un chat… Comment…! Quoi? C'est impossible! Je ne peux pas me transformer en chat du jour au lendemain, comme ça! J'entend alors quelqu'un toquer à ma porte. Qui ça peut bien être? Je retourne sur le lit et m'assied avant de faire une espèce de miaulement trop mignon. La porte est défoncée, des hommes de Môri entrent et fouillent les lieux. Par instinct (?), je me met à cracher et mes poils s'hérissent. Ca fait très bizarre de sentir du pelage sur le dos. Un homme s'approche de moi et m'attrape par la peau du cou. Enfoiré, ça fait mal! Il me met dans un carton et dit aux autres.

-Il a dû s'enfuir, il a laissé ses affaires et son chat. Dis à l'aubergiste qu'on met cet endroit sous surveillance.

C'est ça, comme si j'étais assez con pour revenir! Tu oublies de qui tu parles. Motochika Chôsokabe, un… chat. Putain! Je leur aurait botté les fesses si j'étais sous ma forme normale!

-Je ramène le rapport et le chat à Môri-sama.

Non, c'est pas une bonne idée! Je sais de quoi il est capable! Il va te dire de m'égorger! M'y amène pas! Le carton bouge et je ne peux pas m'agripper alors je glisse. Je commence à m'affoler quand j'entend l'homme déclarer notre arrivée. J'étais aussi près de chez lui? Il toque à une porte et j'entend la voix de Môri qui dit d'entrer.

-Môri-sama.

-Vous l'avez retrouvé?

-Il s'est enfui.

Je vois Môri se lever, par les petits trous percés dans le carton., il vient vers moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette boîte?

-Un chat, il était dans la chambre de Chôsokabe. Qu'est-ce que j'en fais?

-Montre-le moi.

Enfin la lumière! Pourtant, j'aurais aimé garder la boîte fermée. Tomber nez à nez avec Môri n'est pas vraiment ce que j'aurais préféré. Je me met à cracher. Ce con va me reconnaître avec mon œil en moins. Quoi que, en fait, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut se transformer en chat.

-Je le garde.

Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? Il me garde? C'est une blague! LE Môri Motonari montre une once d'humanité? Et surtout, non! Je ne veux pas! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Je saute de la boîte et m'écrase par terre avant de courir dans tous les sens, affolé. Tu ne m'attraperas pas! Non, l'homme est parti? Ne me laisse pas ici! J'essaie de courir vers une porte en bois, histoire de m'enfuir.

*Kling*

« Kling »? C'était quoi ce… Aaah!

-Reste tranquille.

Il vient de… Il vient de me lancer une moitié de son naihai juste devant le nez! Non mais t'es pas bien, enfoiré! Ah, il s'allonge… Il a mal au dos? Je vais aller l'emmerder, moi. Je le vois couché sur le ventre. T'as mal au cul, mon gars? Bon je vais m'installer sur son dos, alors.

-Aaah!

Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Putain, il a l'air d'avoir vachement mal! Je descend de son dos et le voit se cambrer. Je sais pas qui c'est le mec qui l'a culbuté, mais il est pas doué.

-Môri-sama, que vous arrive-t-il?

Le revoilà, lui.

-Sors d'ici!

L'homme sors. « Sors »? Putain, mais pars pas! Tu vois pas que ton maître souffre, là? Môri se lève et part dans ce qui pourrait sembler être une salle de bain. Que… j'entends des gémissements. Tes' comme ça, Môri? Je pars vérifier mes dire. Bon, il est bien sous la doucher, il ne se masturbe pas par contre. Je sursaute en voyant son dos brûlé. Merde, c'est ça qui lui a fait mal, tout à l'heure? Je le scrute rapidement en gardant les détails en vue, c'est un type plutôt mince. Il n'a pas de muscles par contre, je suis catégorique. Je saute dans la baignoire avant de crier un petit miaulement. Putain! Elle est brûlante, l'eau! Comment il fait pour se doucher? Je le regarde et remarque que son visage s'est décrispé. Il combat la chaleur contre la chaleur? Bon c'est pas tout, mais j'ai faim. Je sors de la doucher et me secoue pour me sécher. Oï, enfoiré! Donne-moi de la bouffe! Ah, il me regarde enfin. C'est quoi cet air méprisant? Si tu voulais pas t'occuper de moi, fallait pas m'adopter. Et mets une serviette! Il sort de la douche et part dans une autre salle, sûrement la buanderie. Dépêche-toi de te changer et donne-moi à manger! Je remplis la salle de mes miaulement et il ressort, tout aussi grognon que d'habitude. Il porte un kimono vert qui lui va plutôt bien.

-Tu dois avoir faim.

Sans blagues! Et c'est quoi cette façon de parler? Je te rappelle que t'as pas de cœur! Tu te laisses attendrir? C'est mignon… Quoique, enfaite, c'est plutôt glauque.

-Je dois avoir du poisson.

Génial, j'adore le poisson! Je miaule de contentement et demande du riz. Il arrive avec mon poisson. Il est où mon riz? Bon, je crois que je vais devoir me contenter de ça. Pour l'instant, je suis un gentil chat, mais il faut quand même que je sache pourquoi je suis sous cette forme…

-Au rapport.

Un homme entre dans la pièce. Tiens, il me dit quelque chose.

-J'ai bien mis le poison dans le verre de Chôsokabe Motochika il y a de cela deux jours.

Du poison? Quand? Je le regarde plus suspicieusement.

-Il n'a toujours pas été retrouvé?

-Non.

Mais oui! C'est le mec qui m'a proposé un verre à ma soirée. L'enfoiré! Mais pourquoi je suis pas mort? Haha, c'était du bluff ton poisson, je suis toujours vivant! Je tourne en rond pour montrer mon contentement sous les yeux noirs de Môri. L'autre homme sort de la pièce. Je commence à manger avant d'ouvrir l'œil de surprise. Il est vachement bon le poisson. Je vois que tu te nourris bien. Mais pourquoi t'es aussi mince, alors? Bon, j'ai soif maintenant. Apporte-moi de l'eau! Que… Je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter ce regard méprisant! Je suis un chat tout mignon qui meurt de soif! Je repère un lavabo, prend mon élan et grimpe dessus… Le robinet est fermé.

*Miaule*

Môri finit par enfin se lever après une multitude de mignons miaulements. Victoire, un bol! Il le remplis d'eau avant de le poser. Bon, retourne te coucher maintenant. Faut que tu guérisses pour qu'on puisse encore se battre. Je lape l'eau versée dans un beau bol transparent avant de me sentir tanguer. Je suis fatigué. Môri, laisse moi une place! Bon, histoire de l'emmerder un peu avant de dormir, je vais l'étouffer avec mes poils. Je me met devant lui et lui frotte le visage avec le dos. Haha, il a grogné! Satisfait, je retourne me coucher. Quelques heures après, je me réveille en sursaut après avoir entendu un bruit sourd.

-Kh…

C'est déjà le matin? Non, il fait encore nuit, mais la lumière est allumée. Je me rend compte que Môri a disparu et je me met à sa recherche après m'être étiré. Môrii!

-Miaaou!

Je le retrouve enfin… en compagnie d'un homme…

-Tu me fais mal!

-Pardon, Môri-sama.

Putain, c'est le mec qui m'a ramené! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font? Je regarde leurs corps et vois les mains de l'autre sur le dos de Môri. Merde, ils sont en train de…? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font dans la salle de bain, y a un lit… Je scrute plus en profondeur la pièce et surprend un petit pot posé sur le lavabo. De l'huile? Je me marre intérieurement. C'est sûrement pour le préparer. Ah, l'autre en met sur ses mains et les pose… sur son dos? C'est une sorte de torture jouissive? Je soupire. Bon, pas la peine de les regarder plus longtemps. Les mecs avec qui couche Môri m'importe peu. Au moins, j'ai tout le lit!

-C'est bon.

-Mais…

-Sors d'ici!

-Oui, Môri-sama.

Je le vois sortir et l'autre râleur revient lentement. Il n'a pas bien remis son kimono, ce qui laisse libre cours à mes contemplations. Je ne pensais pas qu'il se soulageait avec ses hommes. C'est un petit pervers, en fait…

*Miaou*

Hé, te recouche pas, va te doucher! T'es crade maintenant. Il se repose sur le ventre et le fait qu'il n'ai pas recouvert son dos me laisse la vision de ses brûlures. C'est plutôt impressionnant, son dos est tout rouge. Ah, il vient de gémi. Tu penses encore au plaisir que tu viens de t'offrir? Je me rendors, la tête sur son dos. J'espère ne pas lui faire mal.

Voilà la fin de mon deuxième chapitre. Merci de suivre ce que je fais, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des lecteurs.

Chôsokabe: Alors, comme ça, tu prends ton pied avec tes hommes, Môri.

Moi: Tu n'es pas obligé de tomber sur ce genre de conclusions hâtives, Chô. *vérifie que Motonari ne les entend pas*

Chôsokabe: De toute façon, je finirais par lui tomber dessus un jour ou l'autre. J'ai hâte!

Moi: *soupire*

Môri: Je vais vous faire payer cet affront!

Moi: Hiii!

*Môri dégaine*

Moi: Putain, il est en rogne!

Chôsokabe: J'espère que tu peux te battre, Môri. Après cette nuit torride…

*Les armes s'entrechoquent*


	3. Deuxième jour

Nous voilà au troisième chapitre, j'espère que les deux autres vous ont plu. Je suis désolée si le fait que je mette des insultes vous gêne, je trouve que ça met plus d'impact…

* * *

><p><strong>Deuxième jour<strong>

Le matin, je me réveille et vois Môri qui agrippe les draps et se mort la lèvre inférieur.

*Miaou*

Oï, Môri! Qu'est-ce que t'as? Putain, c'est son dos qui lui fait ça? Ressaisis-toi, voyons! Et personne n'entre dans la chambre. Vous allez vous faire tuer, connards! Il arrête de serrer les draps et son visage de décrispe. Il se met sur le côté et maintenant, je peux voir sa tête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça mais, je vais vers son visage et lui lèche la joue. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le trouve aussi craquant, aujourd'hui, je regrette d'être un chat. Tout de suite, j'aurais pu lui sauter dessus et le faire crier une multitude de fois. Il se lève et va dans le frigo pour me ramener du poisson. Heureusement qu'il ne peut pas lire dans les pensées, sinon, je serais déjà empalé… Après avoir ingurgité la bestiole, je prend mon élan et monte sur la table devant laquelle Môri est assis et demande à me faire caresser d'un de mes plus mignons miaulements. J'avais oublié que même s'il est totalement inoffensif la nuit, le jour, il retrouve son humeur écrasante. Pas de câlin.

-Faut que je te trouve un nom.

Pas la peine, j'en ai déjà un.

-Bon, vu qu'il est déjà mort, il ne sera pas vexé que j'utilise son nom.

De qui il perle? Je vais avoir un nom pourri. Je penche la tête pour montrer mon impatience.

-Motochika.

Je recule d'un bond. Hé, je lui manque tellement qu'il veut m'appeler comme ma forme humaine?

-Comme ça, si quelqu'un me demande pourquoi je te maltraite, je lui dirais que tu portes le nom de la personne que je déteste le plus dans ce monde.

Quoi? Moi qui pensais que ce mec devenait gentil! Et c'est quoi cet air satisfait comme si tu venais de trouver une bonne idée? Enfoiré! Je lui saute sur la main pour le mordiller. Je te jure que quand je redeviens Motochika, brûlures ou pas, je t'en ferai baver! Il m'attrape par la peau du cou pour me faire lâcher prise et me lance un regard dont il a le secret avant de se lever. Hé, où tu vas? J'ai pas fini de te parler! Il sort. Le con, il est parti. Une ampoule s'illumine au dessus de ma tête. Je vais mettre sa maison à sac, il comprendra enfin que c'est un enfoiré. Je me dirige vers ses tiroirs, prend mon élan et monte sur la paillasse, ils sont faciles à ouvrir. Je passe ma patte dans la languette et pousse assez pour faire tomber le rangement. Hop là, plus de tiroirs, tous les couverts sont par terre. Je vais ensuite dans la salle de bain pour ouvrir les robinets. J'y entre et suis surpris par l'odeur. Bizarre, ça ne sent pas le sexe. Ils ont pourtant couchés ici, hier soir. Je monte sur les lavabos et fait tourner l'interrupteur.

-Qui est là?

Ah, Môri est revenu. Pourquoi il demande ça? Y a que moi pour foutre un tel bordel.

-Ne me touchez pas.

Allons, arrête de bouger!

Mais, y a quelqu'un d'autre! Je cours vers la pièce d'entrée et vois trois mecs que je connais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui veulent?

-Alors, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte sur toi, Môri. Tu peux plus te défendre?

-Comment osez-vous?

-Fais nous voir ton dos.

L'un des trois agrippe le kimono de Môri et commence à le désaper.

-Aaah!

Putain, les cons! Ils sont en train de toucher ses brûlures!

-J'aime bien quand il cri.

Oï, où est-ce que tu descend ta main, toi? Te laisse pas faire Môri! Soudain, la scène passa très vite.

-Aaah.

Tiens, c'est pas Môri qui vient de crier. Je le vois, debout avec son naihai entre les mains. Quand est-ce qu'il s'est libéré? Enfin décidé à l'aider, j'hérisse mes poils et je me met à cracher. A peine ai-je eu le temps de m'approcher que je vois les trois hommes à terre… morts.

-Vous vous êtes fait irradier par le Soleil.

Comment il se la pète, encore une fois.

-Môri-sama!

Encore lui? T'arrives un peu trop tard!

-Des hommes de Mitsunari… Débarrasse-moi de ça.

Putain, Môri! T'as failli te faire violer et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire?

-Après, tu reviens ici.

-Bien.

Je grossis les yeux d'incompréhension. Parce qu'après avoir subit ça, tu vas lui demander de te culbuter? Je le vois partir dans la salle de bain. Ah, je viens de l'entendre jurer par rapporte à ma connerie de tout à l'heure. Par contre, il n'a rien dit sur les couverts. Il les a pas vu? Je vais pour retourner sur le lit avant de marcher sur quelque chose de tranchant. Aie! Un couteau? Je remarque qu'il n'est pas du tout à côté des autres ustensiles. Il s'en est servi? Finalement, j'ai servi à quelque chose! Je pousse le couteau d'un air satisfait et voit l'homme et Môri dans la pièce où se trouve le lit. Il vont faire ça ici, cette fois? Mon petit râleur s'installe sur le lit, sur le ventre et l'autre se place à côté de lui… à côté? Il plonge sa main dans la lotion et l'étale sur le dos de mon maître. Il lui fait un massage?

-Hh.

-Pardon.

Alors, c'est ça qu'ils faisaient? Y avait rien de sexuel? Putain, je me suis fait de ces idées.

-Motochika.

Ah, il m'appelle! Ca fait bizarre d'entendre mon prénom sortir de sa bouche. Je m'approche de lui tranquillement, en lançant des regards à son homme.

*Miaou*

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut? Un câlin? Une léchouille? Il approche sa main vers moi. Oh, il me caresse. C'est la première fois.

-Pourquoi l'avoir appelé ainsi?

-…

Parce qu'il peut pas me blairer! C'est un gros sadique de première! Renvois-moi à l'auberge! Voilà une bonne dizaine de minutes que l'homme est en train d'appliquer de la lotion sur le dos de Môri. Bizarrement, ses mouvements sont devenus plus brusques au fil du temps.

-Tu me fais mal.

-Pardon, Môri-sama.

Ah, c'est-ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière. Je regarde l'homme avant de comprendre. Ce con a envie de Môri. Il est bien excité, en plus. Attends, et mon maître s'en fout? Il se fait tripoter par un mec en rut et tout ce qu'il trouve à dire, c'est « tu me fais mal »?

-C'est bon.

-Bien.

Je le vois se lever et se diriger vers la porte. Il s'en va comme il était venu? Je suis sûr qu'il est parti se soulager en pensant à Môri. Bon, je vais pas me plaindre, ils ne se sont pas pelotés devant moi. Je me retourne vers mon maître qui semble être parti pour faire sa nuit. On est pourtant que l'après-midi. Je baille et me décide à aller à ses côté pour dormir après lui avoir griffé le front.

* * *

><p>Une petite note d'agressivité dans ce chapitre =). J'espère que vous l'avez bien aimé. Par contre, je suis désolée, mais il n'y aura que cinq chapitre dans cette fic. Merci de bien me laisser des reviews pour partager votre impression, si le cœur vous en dit.<p>

Môri: Ils ont été irradié par le Soleil…Leur sentence été méritée.

Moi: Oui, mais tu n'as rien montré quand ils en ont voulu à ton corps.

Chôsokabe: Sauf quand il a crié.

Moi: Ils… ils lui touchaient ses brûlures…

Môri: Chôsokabe… Comment oses-tu insinuer que je tomberais dans les bras d'autres hommes?

Moi: Voilà, il est en rogne…

*Chô vole un baiser à Môri*

*Môri dégaine*

Moi: Raaah, ils vont encore se battre! Bon ça sera tout pour cette partie!

*Les lames s'entrechoquent*


	4. Troisième jour

Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre. Celui-ci sera beaucoup plus paisible que les autres, c'est tout ce que je puis vous dire. Bonne lecture.

**Troisième jour**

Je me réveille doucement, le lendemain matin, dans les bras de Môri. Je sens son souffle contre mon oreille et l'air projetée la fait bouger. Je me dégage de son étreinte avant de m'étirer et d'aller boire. Plus d'eau. Je vais donc voir Môri pour le réveiller. Je lui lèche le bout du nez et aperçois son œil s'ouvrir. Ca fait assez peur, vu comme ça. Ile me regarde méprisamment avant de comprendre que j'ai soif et faim. Il se lève alors à contre cœur pour me servir tout ça.

*Miaou*

Je veux un câlin!… Rien. Cet enfoiré se rend pas compte que je manque de sociabilité? Hier, il m'a pourtant caressé de son plein gré… Je remarque la griffure sur son front. Alors c'est pour ça. Je ne cherche pas plus longtemps à me faire câliner et lape mon eau du bout de la langue. Satisfait d'avoir bien bu, je me jette sur mon poisson. Je sens son regard noir sur mon dos. Je me retourne vers lui et le vois qui me scrute de sa chaise. Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Il se lève et va dans la salle de bain. Curieux, je le suis. J'entre au moment où il entre sous la douche et j'ai le temps de mater ses petites fesses rebondies. Histoire de me laver avec lui, je rentre sous la douche, entre ses jambes. Il fait couler l'eau chaude qui ne me dérange plus vraiment et prend le shampoing. Il fait tomber de la mousse sur ma tête et sur mon dos avant de me frotter aussi. Il a les mains douces, ça y a pas à dire.

-Motochika.

Je me tourne vers lui, vu qu'il m'appelle, et il appui son doigt sur ma truffe. Je m'essuie ça avec de l'eau et le regarde. La vision que j'ai est magnifique. Môri est accroupi dans la baignoire, les cheveux mouillés et plats. Des gouttes sont tombées sur son visages et laisse croire qu'il pleure. Son torse mouillé et l'eau qui redessine parfaitement ses courbes me laisse perplexe. Je crois que beaucoup de gens paieraient pour voir un jour Môri dans cet état. Je profite du fait qu'il ai les jambes pliées pour grimper dessus. Je sais que je suis un chat, pour le moment, que je ne peux rien lui faire mais je m'avance vers lui et, d'un coup de langue, lui lèche les lèvres. Je relève la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je n'aurait pas dû. Ma magnifique vision est maintenant gâchée par ses yeux noirs qui signifient « qu'est-ce que tu fous? ». Je redescends de ses genoux à grande vitesse et attends qu'il me passe de l'eau dessus pour enlever la mousse. Une fois fait, je sors de la douche en sautant et me fait rattraper par ses douces mains.

-Tu vas mouiller la maison.

Ah oui, aucun romantisme, ce mec. Je le laisse m'essuyer le dos, puis la tête et pars à toute vitesse pour m'installer sur le lit. Je suis encore mouillé et c'est temps mieux! Je vais lui faire regretter ses yeux insolents! Je commence à faire des roulements sur son matelas et ce, jusqu'à ce que je sois sec. Quand il revient, je l'entend jurer et prendre les draps. Bien fait. Il lave le tissu avant de le mettre à sécher. Je le regarde, tout content de ma connerie, et le vois partir dans le frigo pour sortir des sobas. Ca lui va tellement bien de manger ça. Je prend de l'élan et monte sur la table pour le regarder ingurgiter les nouilles. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment on fait mais, je me met à ronronner. C'est la première fois depuis que je suis arrivée, que je ne l'ai pas vu souffrir à cause de son dos. Il a un visage tellement paisible. Après avoir fini de manger, Il débarrasse ses couvertes les lave avant de déverrouiller sa porte d'entrée.

-Tu viens.

Je le suis, tout content. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'était pas sorti. Arrivé dehors, la vision que j'ai est plutôt agréable. Rien à voir avec ce que j'ai pu voir quand je suis arrivé. C'est sûrement parce qu'il faisait nuit. Le village est entouré d'une barrière rouge et les bâtiments semblent neufs. D'ici, je peux voir des enfants insouciants qui jouent sans savoir qu'ils devront être les « pions » de ce maudit Môri. Je peux aussi voir des champs avec des femmes qui sont en train de travailler pour pouvoir nourrir leur famille. De l'autre côté de la ville, les patrouilles cherchent encore ma dépouille, si ils savaient. Enfin, des hommes du maître qui s'entraînent dans des bois non loin d'ici. Il peut vraiment tout voir d'ici. Môri commence à marcher et je le suis sans savoir où on va. Il me fait monter dans bateau, on part pour arriver au milieu de la mer. Ca y est? Il a décidé de m'abandonner à mon propre sort? Il prend son naihai qu'il avait saisi avant de partir et qu'il avait posé dans le bateau. Il donne un grand coup pour jeter un « piège » avant de se déshabiller. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fait? Il plonge dans l'eau et remonte avec une bannière de poissons. Ah, c'est de là qu'il viennent? Je ne savais pas qu'on avait autant de bonnes nourritures dans la mer de Seto. Je le dirai à mes hommes. Il repose son pack dans le bateau et remonte avant de rejeter un autre piège. Il refait cette action plusieurs fois et me dit qu'on s'en va. Il est vachement doué pour la pêche dis donc. Il en a attrapé pour tout un régiment. Mais… Si ça se trouve, il va les distribuer à son village. C'est vrai que, tout ce que je sais de lui, c'est qu'il râle tout le temps et qu'il prend tout le monde pour un pion à part lui qui est sensé être le fils du Soleil. Nous retournons sur la rive et il dit à ses hommes de venir.

-Distribuez ça au village. Les rations habituelles.

Ca, c'est du Môri, il ne gaspille pas sa salive. Oï, tu sais parler autrement qu'en donnant des ordres?

*Miaou*

Merde, il me rejette ce regard que j'aime pas. Il détourne la tête de prend un des paniers de poissons. Nous rentrons directement chez lui pour mettre la nourriture au frais. Nous retournons dehors et il s'entraîne en agitant son naihai. Je m'ennuie. Je le regarde faire mais, ça n'a rien de bien impressionnant. Je suis quand même son rival, je connais toutes ses forces d'attaques! Je me lève et vais m'amuser dans l'herbe, je saute de plantes en plantes, apparaissant et disparaissant dans la verdure. Je repère un arbre, prend mon élan et me jette sur lui pour arriver à la première branche, puis la deuxième, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir monter.

*Miaou*

Ouais, bon, je fais comment pour redescendre, maintenant? Je sens une petite branche craquer sous mon poids plume et je tombe sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Des mains douces me rattrapent avant que je m'écrase par terre. Qu'il est gentil. Je redescend vite fait et je le remercie en miaulant. Cette fois, mes yeux me montre une nouvelle vision des choses. Môri me cache du Soleil, son corps est d'un noir qui lui va à merveille. Il me jette toujours ce regard hautain qui ne fait que l'embellir. Mon unique œil cligne rapidement pour me jeter de la tête l'idée que je venais de me faire. C'est bien le fils du Soleil. Il repart s'entraîner et m'enlève la vision agréable que j'avais. Il m'a abattu. Je comptais encore jouer, mais… Je retourne à l'intérieur pour manger un morceau. Il est déjà dix huit heures… J'ingurgite le poisson, laisse les arrêtes, comme à mon habitude, et vais m'allonger dans le lit. Un chat, c'est souvent fatigué. Je m'endors en repensant aux deux visions que j'ai eu aujourd'hui. Cet homme est tellement maléfique.

Voilà un avant-dernier chapitre fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Il n'y en a plus qu'un. Encore merci de lire ce que j'écris.

Môri: Même Chôsokabe approuve que je suis le f ils du Soleil, maintenant. Mon pouvoir n'en est que renforcé…Hm.

Moi: Ca a l'air de te faire plaisir d'être reconnu par Chô, Môri.

Môri: Il ne peut pas battre le fils du Soleil.

Moi: Je me disais aussi.

Chôsokabe: Bon, c'est quand que je redevient humain pour lui sauter dessus? Sa grande gueule commence à m'énerver.

Moi: Ca va venir.

Môri: Qu'est-ce que j'entends? Chôsokabe, tu…

Chosokabe, Quoi, ça traîne, depuis le temps que j'ai dit que je voulais te faire crier.

Moi: Ma~ma…

*Môri dégaine*

Môri: Orokana!

Moi: Et c'est repartit… Bon, à la revoyure!

*Les lames s'entrechoquent*


	5. Dernier jour

Voilà enfin le dernier chapitre pour mes lectrices (et lecteurs s'il y en a). Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce temps à attendre!

* * *

><p><strong>Dernier jour<strong>

C'est le dos cassé que je me réveille. Il fait encore nuit, environ deux heures du matin, je dirai. J'essai de bouger et y parviens enfin avec quelques difficultés. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avait pas eu ce mal dans le dos, me suis-je fais mal en descendant de l'arbre hier? Je m'étire et m'aperçois que je touche le parquet de mes mains nues. Mains... Je sursaute avant de me toucher le visage, vu que de nuit, je ne vois pas grand chose, bon sang. Je suis redevenu humain. Je cogite quelques instants avant d'entendre un soupire. C'est Môri, il est en train de dormir. Je me met à genoux tout en essayant de ne pas le réveiller, ça serait vraiment mal venu. Bien que voir sa tête pourrait être hilarant. Non, non, je ne dois pas penser comme ça! Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il me voit. Je me redresse légèrement pour me lever.

-...Moto...chi..

Surpris, je regarde Môri qui est pourtant toujours en train de dormir. Ouah, il pense à moi en dormant, comme c'est mignon. Bon, premier objectif, trouver des vêtements. Je ne vais pas me balader dans tout Chugoku avec pour seul habit mon cache-œil... que je n'ai pas. Bordel, c'est bien ma veine! Je me lève silencieusement pour me diriger vers la buanderie que j'ai découvert l'autre jour afin de me procurer des habits. Ils vont bien évidemment être beaucoup trop petit pour moi, Môri fait une tête de moins que moi. Je vais être fin... J'entre et allume la lumière avant de chercher un kimono qui pourrait m'aller au moins un minimum. Désolé Môri, j'espère que tu n'y tiens pas trop. J'en pioche un bleu clair avec quelques motif bizarres qui correspondent très bien à la personnalité de son propriétaire et le met avec plus ou moins de difficultés. Satisfait, je ressors tout aussi silencieusement que précédemment et m'approche de la porte de sortie. Avec la lumière de la lune, je peux voir la petit tête de Môri dépasser de la couette, il semble souffrir de son dos. C'est ça de vouloir donner des coups de couteau dans le dos de ses alliés! Je le vois tâter le futon du côté où je dormais et s'arrêter d'un air déçu. Il est assez bizarre quand il dort notre petit Môri. Je m'approche du matelas et m'agenouille à côté de l'homme allongé dessus. C'est sûrement la seule fois où je pourrais en profiter alors, je ne vais pas m'en priver. Je souris avant de m'approcher de Môri et de laisser passer ma langue sur ses lèvres, comme lorsque nous étions sous la douche. Je finis pas poser mes lèvre sur les siennes et attends quelques secondes comme ça tout en fermant les yeux. Elles sont si douces. Je les rouvre avant de voir ceux de Môri aussi grand ouverts. Je me recule en sursautant.

-Chôsokabe! Cria-t-il de surprise. Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?!

Je le regarde s'agiter avant de s'arrêter brusquement et de s'effondrer sur son futon, une main au dos.

-Pourquoi es-tu encore en vie? Un de mes espions t'a fait boire un poison.

Je le regarde en me demandant s'il était sérieux. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait deviné que j'étais devenu un chat, mais si j'étais mort à l'hôtel, ma dépouille y serait restée. Je pouffe de rire devant son air ébahi.

-Tu croyais vraiment que ton poison allait avoir un quelconque effet sur moi?

Oui, bon, je l'ai bu, je peux bien dire qu'il ne m'a rien fait... Je vais pas lui dire "non, il m'a transformé en chat, d'ailleurs, j'ai pu te mater pendant trois jours entiers, qu'est-ce que c'était plaisant..." Enfin bref, mieux vaut la fausse version. Je le vois qui commence à cogiter.

-Etrange, je l'avais pourtant fait tester par un de mes pions.

Ce type est un monstre! Bon, en tout cas il vaut mieux ne pas rester là, il pourrait appeler ses hommes et je n'ai pas mon ancre. Je commence à partir quand je l'entends se lever et se diriger vers moi. Il plante son naihai sur la porte tout en me regardant.

-Où crois-tu aller comme ça, Chôsokabe?

-Je rentre, je voulais voir pourquoi tu ne me montrais plus les crocs, mais en voyant ton dos, j'ai compris que pour l'instant, tu n'avais pas la tête à ça, dis-je tout simplement.

Il prend une moitié de son naihai sous ma surprise et cours vers son futon pour regarder dessus.

-Tss. Qu'as-tu fait du chat?

Je m'approche vers lui pendant qu'il regarde s'il ne s'est pas caché sous la couette avant de lui plaquer la tête contre le matelas. Il se retrouve le ventre à plat, incapable de bouger. Quel être méprisable.

-Tu allait te servir de ce pauvre chat comme otage?! Haha mais t'es trop con en fait.

-Lâche moi, Chôsokabe!

-Allons, entre nous, tu peux m'appeler Motochika, comme ce chat.

Je passe mon doigt sur sa griffure au front après avoir fait pivoter sa tête.

-Tu ne l'as même pas désinfecté, regarde moi ça.

J'appuie dessus et l'entend gémir de douleur.

-Tu n'es rien face au danger, Môri.

Je lui enlève son haut de kimono et contemple ses multiples brûlures qui semble toujours lui causer des douleurs insoutenables.

-Tu vois, même pas capable de te défendre contre un général des armées Takeda, et tu te prétends fils du Soleil? T'es seulement un mec efféminé qui se prend pour le centre de la Terre. Mais la vérité est toute autre.

Cette enflure a réussi à me mettre en rogne. Je le vois trembler, mais trembler de quoi? De peur? De douleur? Ou de colère? J'enlève ma main de sa tête et il réussi enfin à se redresser. Il se retourne vivement vers moi et me met un coup de poing dans la figure.

-Aaah, cria-t-il à cause de sa rotation du dos.

-Hh, même pas capable de te battre à cause d'une blessure.

Je le plaque brusquement dos à son futon avant d'entendre un horrible cri de douleur. Je passe mes mains sur son torse toujours dénudé pendant que son visage se décrispe.

-Ne me touches pas, me cria-t-il en faisant des gestes brusques inutiles.

Je joins ses mains au dessus de sa tête avant de reprendre mes caresses sur son torse.

-Allons, si tu bouges autant, tu vas te faire mal. Je suis vraiment en colère contre toi, tu mérites une petite punition.

Ne pouvant plus bouger, Môri se contente de la parole pour me lancer des injures et des menaces de mort. Comme si ça allait m'affecter. Je descends ma main libre pour finir de le déshabiller entièrement. Aucun changement significatif malgré mes caresses. Je ne m'arrête sans plus attendre sur son sexe que je commence à torturer de vas et viens. Ses injures ont fini par cesser et je n'entends maintenant que des gémissements qui résonnent dans la pièce. Ses mains toujours attachées par la mienne, je profite de cet écart pour aller l'embrasser longuement, forçant l'entrée et allant taquiner sa langue que je mordis. Il me regarde avec ses yeux sombres souillés par le plaisir que je lui donne. Je descends et remonte le long de son membre avec ma main et vais taquiner le gland pour l'entendre gémir encore plus fort. je lâche son membre et entend un soupire de soulagement avant de lui présenter trois doigts en arrêtant le baiser. Voyant qu'il est réticent, je lui ouvre la bouche moi même avec cette même main gluante de liquide pré-séminal et y introduit mes membres. Le voilà donc forcé de les humidifier pour en finir. Il lape mes doigts puis les lèche en faisant de grands mouvements de langue. Une fois enfin prêtes, je les sors de sa bouche et en présente un à son orifice avant de l'y introduire. Il lâche un autre gémissement qui comportait de la douleur tandis que je commençais mes mouvements de va et viens sans trop tarder de mettre un deuxième doigt. Il crispe les yeux et laisse perler des larmes de douleur. Je les lèche avant de l'embrasser tout en insérant le troisième doigt et de continuer mon mouvement. Ce mec est totalement serré... je pensais qu'il s'était déjà fait une multitude de ses hommes, mais non. Quand je le sens fin prêt, j'enlève mes doigts et présente mon membre en face de son anus. Je le pénètre lentement et attends un peu que son visage ai une meilleur expression avant de commencer mes mouvements de va et viens. J'entends ses gémissements dans toute cette vaste pièce. Il a mal, je le sens. Mais ma colère m'empêche d'y aller plus doucement. Je ne sais pas si le plaisir est au rendez-vous pour Môri mais pour ma part, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ça. Ca faisait tellement de temps que je le voulais dans mon lit, que je voulais le cajoler. Cet idiot a tout gâché en menaçant un chat. Je continuais plus profondément mon mouvement lorsque j'entendis un gémissement plus intense que les autres. Trouvé.

-Tu aimes ici, pas vrai? Demande-je en retouchant sa prostate.

-Ja...mais de la vie... Hh..nn.

Je continue alors mon déhanchement. Comment peut-il dire ça avec un visage si érotique? Je l'embrasse langoureusement avant de me faire mordre.

-N'y crois... pas trop..., dit-il avec difficulté.

Je souris et donne un coup plus violent que les autres qui le fait jouir, faisant tomber des traces de sperme sur son torse. Je vins à mon tour à cette vue, me déversant totalement en lui.

Je me retire ensuite pour m'asseoir, en essayant de ne pas tomber, à côté du futon. Lui reste couché, les larmes de douleurs coulent toujours sur ses joues. Je dois être la seule personne au monde à avoir vu cet homme pleurer. Je ne sais pas si je peux en être fier.

-Comment as-tu osé...?

-Râles pas, tu savais que ça allait arriver. Tu as tout fait pour m'aguicher.

-Hein?

Il ne comprends pas. Il regarda dans tous les sens.

-Où est le chat, finit-il par me demander après une longue attente.

Je le regarde avec un air ironique.

-Tu ne le verras plus jamais.

-Hein?

Je m'approche de lui et pose ma main sur sa griffure au front.

-Désolé de t'avoir griffé.

Soudain, je vois dans son regard un mélange d'incompréhension et de doutes. Je me lève, me rhabille et prend un foulard en guise de cache-œil. Il me regarda faire tout en réfléchissant. En même temps, si il avait compris, je l'aurais pris pour un fou. Qui pourrait imaginer qu'un homme peut être transformé en chat pendant quatre jours? J'enlève le naihai planté dans la porte et ouvre cette dernière.

-Bon, à la prochaine, Môri. Merci pour le kimono, même s'il est trop petit.

Je sors en le voyant râler et le regarde une dernière fois en souriant. Je profite de la vue du commandant de Chugoku, le corps souillé, le visage crispé de douleur. Il me regarde, le ventre sur le matelas. J'ai vue sur toutes les brûlures que lui a infligé Sanada. Je finis par tourner la tête, le sourire toujours présent et dis :

-Miaou.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou. Bon, j'espère que le lemon ne vous a pas trop déçu. Enfin, je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie et encore désolée d'avoir tant tardé pour mettre ce dernier chapitre.<p>

Môri : Comment ça "miaou". Tu te fiches de moi, Chôsokabe?

Chôsokabe : Mais non, je n'oserais pas, enfin. De toute façon, si tu n'as pas compris, c'est que tu n'es pas si intelligent que ça.

Moi : Dis pas ça Chô! Il va encore s'énerver.

Môri : Je ne te permet pas de remettre en doute ma liaison avec Nichirin.

Chôsokabe : Mais personne n'a parlé de ça.

Moi : Ca suffit... Chô...

Môri : *rougit* Je... je... *dégaine* Et qui t'as permis de me faire ça dans ce chapitre?!

Moi : Encore merci d'avoir suivi toute ma fiction!

*Les lames s'entrechoquent*


End file.
